black and greene love
by alyssaXgrrrX
Summary: annebelle greene wants to start a new life. so she goes to hogwarts. there she meets the handsome sirius black. this is the story on annebelle's and sirius's love
1. Chapter 1

black&greene love

**chapter one**

"Ready mum" I said as I came down the stairs with my trunk. I flipped my long medium blonde hair out of my face. My bright round blue eyes wide with excitement.

"Are you sure you want to go?"my mom asked. I got a letter saying I can go to hogwarts. I'm 14. So yeh that means i'll be going into the 4th year. i didn't wanna go too my other school no more. So me and my mum owled professor Dumbledore asking if I could go to Hogwarts. And he said yes. my mum didn't want me to go because it's farther away. but she she wants me to be happy more so she's letting me go.

"yes. i wanna go. mum" i told her for like the 500th time.

"ok." she brought me into a big embrace. "i want you to be safe. and if you feel like something is bad go strait to professor Dumbledore. ok?" she asked me.

"yes. mum" i said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"i'll miss you annebelle" she squeezed more.

"mum-mum- your-strangling-me!"i managed to get out.

"sorry. good luck owl me every week!" she told me.

"okay mum." i grabbed a hand full of floo power.

"bye" she hugged me one more time then let go. She was smiling.

"bye mum."I told her then i said "Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, Dumbledore's office!" and i tossed the floo power.

soon I was soaring past fireplace after fireplace. then i stopped. i opened my eyes to see i was standing in Dumbledore's office with him right in front of me.

"ahhh. miss. Greene. right on time." he opened his arms and smiled. "first we should sort you." he went over and grabbed a old, dusty, beat up, black pointed hat.

he came and put it on my head. soon i heard a voice.

"_ahh. smart one you are._

_but brave and loyal to. its hard..._

_but i'll put you in..._

_GRYFFINDOR!" _

"ok. now thats done" Dumbledore took the hat off my head and put it back on the shelf. he came back and spoke again. "your classes will be... transfiguration, potions, herbology, defense against the dark arts, charms, and history of magic." he handed me my schedule. "now. professor-" he got cut off by a door opening. we both turned to the entrance door. and a slightly old woman walked in. she had white hair that was pulled into a loose bun. And she was sort of fat. i turned back to Dumbledore when he spoke to the woman "ahh. i was just about to mention you professor." then he turned to speak to me. "annebelle this is professor grender, your transfiguration teacher and the head of Gryffindor. she will show you to your house and tell you your password." he nodded to professor grender.

"come on miss. Greene." she told me and i followed her out. we didn't speak until we reached the portrait of a fat lady. she turned and said "password"

grender said loud and clearly "gillyweed" the portrait opened. "there you go, miss. evens will be in there waiting for you to show you around the house." and with that she turned and left.

"here goes nothing." said in one breath. and i walked in. there were a ton of people in this lounge type place.

"hey beautiful. you new here" i turn to the voice and see a quite handsome man with long black hair that hung in front of his brown eyes. he was slightly tanned. And about a half a head taller than me. "Sirius black." he stuck out his hand.

"annebelle Greene. but call me ann. and yes i am new here" i took his hand and flirted back.

we were interrupted by a girl who walked up. "black, seriously. she just walked into the common room and your all ready trying to get into her pants. go!" she said to Sirius.

he pulled me close and whispered in my ear "maybe we can hook up sometime. go on a date maybe" then he turned and walked off.

"sorry for that. he's a real jerk sometimes. and i'm lily evens." she stuck out her hand.

i took it and shooked it. then let go and said "it's fine he was nice to me. and i'm annebelle greene. but call me ann." i smiled. showing her my white teeth. she smiled back and showed the same smile.

" ummm. well this is the common room. come and i'll so you your dormitory. it's the same as mine, at least you'll know someone in there tonight." i followed her up a step of stairs. into a room full of beds."thats your. right bye mine" she pointed to the far left bed.

"thanks i can take it from here." i told her and she turned and left. i went and sat on the bed._ i can't believe i'm here!_ i thought. and i flopped back on my back.


	2. the plan

black&greene love

**chapter one**

"Ready mum" I said as I came down the stairs with my trunk. I flipped my long medium blonde hair out of my face. My bright round blue eyes wide with excitement.

"Are you sure you want to go?"my mom asked. I got a letter saying I can go to hogwarts. I'm 14. So yeh that means i'll be going into the 4th year. i didn't wanna go too my other school no more. So me and my mum owled professor Dumbledore asking if I could go to Hogwarts. And he said yes. my mum didn't want me to go because it's farther away. but she she wants me to be happy more so she's letting me go.

"yes. i wanna go. mum" i told her for like the 500th time.

"ok." she brought me into a big embrace. "i want you to be safe. and if you feel like something is bad go strait to professor Dumbledore. ok?" she asked me.

"yes. mum" i said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"i'll miss you annebelle" she squeezed more.

"mum-mum- your-strangling-me!"i managed to get out.

"sorry. good luck owl me every week!" she told me.

"okay mum." i grabbed a hand full of floo power.

"bye" she hugged me one more time then let go. She was smiling.

"bye mum."I told her then i said "Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, Dumbledore's office!" and i tossed the floo power.

soon I was soaring past fireplace after fireplace. then i stopped. i opened my eyes to see i was standing in Dumbledore's office with him right in front of me.

"ahhh. miss. Greene. right on time." he opened his arms and smiled. "first we should sort you." he went over and grabbed a old, dusty, beat up, black pointed hat.

he came and put it on my head. soon i heard a voice.

"_ahh. smart one you are._

_but brave and loyal to. its hard..._

_but i'll put you in..._

_GRYFFINDOR!" _

"ok. now thats done" Dumbledore took the hat off my head and put it back on the shelf. he came back and spoke again. "your classes will be... transfiguration, potions, herbology, defense against the dark arts, charms, and history of magic." he handed me my schedule. "now. professor-" he got cut off by a door opening. we both turned to the entrance door. and a slightly old woman walked in. she had white hair that was pulled into a loose bun. And she was sort of fat. i turned back to Dumbledore when he spoke to the woman "ahh. i was just about to mention you professor." then he turned to speak to me. "annebelle this is professor grender, your transfiguration teacher and the head of Gryffindor. she will show you to your house and tell you your password." he nodded to professor grender.

"come on miss. Greene." she told me and i followed her out. we didn't speak until we reached the portrait of a fat lady. she turned and said "password"

grender said loud and clearly "gillyweed" the portrait opened. "there you go, miss. evens will be in there waiting for you to show you around the house." and with that she turned and left.

"here goes nothing." said in one breath. and i walked in. there were a ton of people in this lounge type place.

"hey beautiful. you new here" i turn to the voice and see a quite handsome man with long black hair that hung in front of his brown eyes. he was slightly tanned. And about a half a head taller than me. "Sirius black." he stuck out his hand.

"annebelle Greene. but call me ann. and yes i am new here" i took his hand and flirted back.

we were interrupted by a girl who walked up. "black, seriously. she just walked into the common room and your all ready trying to get into her pants. go!" she said to Sirius.

he pulled me close and whispered in my ear "maybe we can hook up sometime. go on a date maybe" then he turned and walked off.

"sorry for that. he's a real jerk sometimes. and i'm lily evens." she stuck out her hand.

i took it and shooked it. then let go and said "it's fine he was nice to me. and i'm annebelle greene. but call me ann." i smiled. showing her my white teeth. she smiled back and showed the same smile.

" ummm. well this is the common room. come and i'll so you your dormitory. it's the same as mine, at least you'll know someone in there tonight." i followed her up a step of stairs. into a room full of beds."thats your. right bye mine" she pointed to the far left bed.

"thanks i can take it from here." i told her and she turned and left. i went and sat on the bed._ i can't believe i'm here!_ i thought. and i flopped back on my back.


End file.
